


Squib

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-22
Updated: 2009-06-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived atUnknowable Room, a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onUnknowable Room collection profile.





	Squib

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

  
**Warning** : preg_replace_callback() [[function.preg-replace-callback](http://astele.co.uk/UnknowableRoom/Chapter/Details/function.preg-replace-callback)]: Requires argument 2, 'clean_pre', to be a valid callback in **/home/.larksville/horcrux/unknowableroom.org/header.php** on line **132**  

    
    
    **Chapter One**  
    
      
      
      
    
    
     If anyone was normal, it was Alice. Everyday, she had to walk to school with her brother and sister using their “skills” to make things move up from the ground into their hands, to make flowers open and close again and to fall off things and somehow land on their feet completely unhurt. 
    
      
    
    
    Magical experts agree that by the age of eight, all magical ability will have revealed itself. Alice’s sister, Becky, was only six. She had been doing these things since she was five and already, she could almost control what she was doing with her magic. Alice’s twin brothers and been doing it ever she could remember. Lysander and Lorcan were going to Hogwarts next year, they had loads of magic. 
    
      
    But Alice, who was also in Year Six (Lysander and Lorcan were the oldest in their year and Alice was the youngest) had never even showed any signs of magic, except for when she fell out of a tree once when she was seven and bounced all the way down the road. Alice doubted she would get in to Hogwarts like her brothers. She would go to Stonewall High, she was sure of it.
    
    
    School started, on time, as always. Why couldn’t it be late, just this once? Alice wasn’t sure she could face school this early. Especially as it was the last week of term. She didn’t suppose they would be doing much work. Making paper lanterns, yearbooks, sports day and icky things like finishing off the class reading book. 
    
     
    
      
    
    
    “Paper lanterns today!” cried Mrs Imogene. Surprise, surprise. A long list of instructions followed at the end of which, Alice realised she had stopped listening hours ago and had no idea how to finish making her lantern. She grabbed a piece of red card (the colour of Gryffindor) and sat down next to her friends, Hazel, Olivia, Katie and Ellie. Ellie would know what to do at the end; she always listened, except sometimes. Hazel, Olivia and Katie would get stuck at a similar stage to Alice and beg Ellie to help them. They would all be going to Hogwarts, so Alice would be completely alone at Stonewall High.
    
      
    Not everyone in her class would be going to Hogwarts. Several of the kids in her class had no idea that there was even a place called Hogwarts, let alone that people really went there.
    
    
    Alice wished that she didn’t know about magic. Maybe that would make it less painful. She doubted it though. Nothing could make this less painful. She knew she was a disappointment to her parents. Her mother had been a close friend of Harry Potter (the hero of the wizarding world) and her father was the son of a widely acclaimed author and a member of the Order of The Phoenix. Grandpa Newt had promised Lysander, Lorcan and even Alice new broomsticks if they got into Hogwarts (Though, no pressure, of course.) Maybe she would make friends at Stonewall. Muggles could be fun. Look at Robin, Alice’s cousin. He was a squib; at Stonewall High, Year Seven. He was fine – after the bullying about his parents subsided.  Alice groaned inwardly and rested her head in her arms. Hazel poked her hard in the back and she sat up slowly to find –  
      
    
    
    1)     An irate Mrs Imogene growling down at her
    
      
      
      
    
    
    2)     The year two teacher, Mrs Phoeben, smiling fakely 
    
      
      
      
    
    
    3)     Becky held up by her school jumper which, incidentally was covered in paint.
    
      
      
      
    
    
     
    
      
      
      
    
    
    “Alianora, there has been some… trouble… in Class 2,” muttered Mrs Imogene, looking embarrassed. “It seems Vibeka started the trouble by throwing her paint water over another girl’s head. Your mother wishes you to accompany Vibeka home. Vibeka is far too distressed to remain in class and your mother will not be able to pick you both up separately. Can you notify Lysander and Lorcan please?” 
    
      
      
      
    
    
    Becky grinned up at me, and then started to fake cry. “Ally, I didn’t mean it! I’m so sorry!” 
    
      
      
      
    
    
    “Yeah, Bex, fine, but you’re telling Luna. And you’re telling Rolf.” Alice mumbled and stormed off to inform Lysander and Lorcan. Becky was a pain sometimes. This was always happening. Alice presumed that the girl Becky had thrown at the girl was Lillian Pipplethwaite, the snobbiest girl in the class, who looked down her nose at Bex because her parents wore “unusual” clothing. 
    
      
      
      
    
    
    A bicycle horn sounded outside. Luna was here. 
    
      
    
    
    “Luna,” hissed Alice, embarrassed. “I told you that the Muggles will get suspicious if you bring more than the amount of bicycles _you can actually ride_.” Alice was very safety conscious about the Muggles. She knew that if she became one of them, she would see every wizarding move with eyes as sharp as knifes. 
    
      
    
    
     Luna laughed, a joyous shriek that drew eyes and consequential sniggers from her classroom and random passers by. She laughed and laughed and laughed, even as they were getting on the bikes and riding down the street. Luna’s sunshine yellow robes were blowing about everywhere in the wind, but somehow the never seemed to get tangled in the chain.  Impertutable charm, she supposed. 
    
      
    
    
    “Darlings…” began Luna mysteriously.
    
      
    
    
    “Has there been any post?” yelled Lorcan, who had not heard her. 
    
      
      
      
    
    
    Rolf, who was sitting at the Kitchen table, silently passed them each a letter. Alice supposed hers was the traditional “Squib Letter” sent to tell people that their daughter (or son) has no magic. 
    
      
       
     **Dear Alianora,**  
      
      
    
    
     **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We enclose your Firt Year booklist and the restrictions on things students can and cannot bring to school**
    
      
      
      
    
    
     **Yours Sincerely**
    
      
      
      
    
    
     **Hermione Weasley**
    
      
    
    
      
      
      
    
    
     **Headmistress**
    
      
      
      
    
    
     Alice was so surprised that she dropped the letter and promptly started to cry, earning her disgusted looks from Lorcan and Lysander, who had opened their letters with masculine grunts of joy.
    
      
      
    
    
    The next few weeks, the summer holidays, passed in a blur. Every day was a day closer to going to Hogwarts. She had been to Ollivander’s to get a wand, Madame Malkin’s for Robes and everywhere else under the sun.
    
    The 31st of October was here all too soon. All the end of term stuff had been done, but at least she would still see Hazel, Olivia and Katie, unlike the Muggles, who had all scattered between state schools, private schools and a few were even being shipped off to public schools.
    
      
    
    
    llie, however, had not got in. She didn’t know why, she had loads of magic. Alice had tried to speak to her about it, console her a bit, but Hazel, Olivia and Katie had disowned her. They didn‘t want a Muggle friend, not one who knew about the world. At least Ellie wasn’t a Squib. Her parents were Muggles, she had found out through Hazel. Alice missed Ellie, she hadn’t even said goodbye to her properly at the end of term. Ellie hadn’t been invited to any of their sleepovers. Alice, somewhere in her brain, knew that she would have had the same treatment if she hadn’t got in. She put it out of her mind, however; she wanted to start Hogwarts with friends, even fair-weather ones. 
    
      
      
      
    
    
     
    
      
      
      
    
    
    However much Alice missed Ellie, she was still going to Hogwarts! Her bags were packed; Luna had made them a huge feast, in case they got hungry at Hogwarts (because, however weird Luna might be, she had very strong maternal instincts.) 
    
      
      
      
    
    
     
    
      
      
      
    
    
    “The train now approaching Platform 9 ¾ is the Hogwarts Express.” 
    
      
      
      
    
    
    Alice boarded the train. 
    
      
      
      


End file.
